Perder el control
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: SoNgFiC. 'Era demasiado. La carga era ya muy pesada. Quería perder el control, subir a la barandilla y lanzarse al vacío.' DMHG


Ah, por fin, de vuelta a qué bien se siente

Este es un songfic un tanto oscuro (y con oscuro me refiero a daño propio, tendencias suicidas, mucho sufrimiento tanto físico como moral, y cosas del estilo). A quienes gusten de ver a Draco sufriendo, esto es para ustedes. La canción aparece casi al final, no desesperen, ustedes saben que no puedo hacer songfic's cortos :S.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de los personajes, que son de la genial JK Rowling, ni de la canción, que pertenece a HIM. Lo único mío es la idea, y creo que ni siquiera eso, estoy segura que muchas otras personas ya han escrito sobre algo así.

**N / A:** La canción está en inglés, pero agrego la traducción al final.

**Previo al sexto libro de la saga**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Perder el control**

Draco caminó hasta la baranda, apoyando sus manos en el frío metal, plateado a la luz de la luna. La glacial noche oscurecía cada color, reduciéndolo a tonos de azul y gris. La brisa era escasa, pero cada aparición suya lo atacaba como un millar de alfileres de hielo, haciendo del grueso abrigo de pieles que llevaba, un peso muerto que no le servía de nada.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente sintió los alfileres chocar contra su rostro inexpresivo. El frío era casi insoportable, imaginó que la piel debajo de sus uñas ya estaba de color azul, pero no podía saberlo. No con la melancólica luz pálida de la luna.

Le sentaba bien saborear el frío.

Le sentaba bien saborear el dolor.

¿Cuántas veces a ésta hora, había venido? Con la altura de las torres en el castillo de Hogwarts, hasta las noches más cálidas eran frías. Lejos de todo. Lejos de todos los demás, como siempre había estado, voluntaria e involuntariamente. Nunca capaz de hacer amigos que no le impusiera su padre por conveniencia. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, pero los últimos meses había despertado de su letargo. Y ahora que quería acercarse a alguien, no debía. No podía.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo. Las dos de la mañana. Pronto tendría que volver a su dormitorio, cerrar puertas, eliminar algunos pergaminos, limpiar la sangre del suelo. Su brazo ya no le dolía; el frío apagaba ese dolor, y lo reemplazaba con el suyo propio, recordándole su soledad.

—Solos tú y yo, mi apreciada noche. Una vez más.—murmuró mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una licorera negra, llena del más fino vodka que el mundo mágico podía proporcionar. Le dio un trago, y volvió a cerrarla. El calor bajó por su garganta, extendiéndose lentamente a sus venas. Sólo lo suficiente para no morir de frío. Que humillante sería.

Cada vez le era más difícil apartarla de sus pensamientos. La obsesión crecía con cada segundo, incontrolable. Tan solo le quedaba escudarse en su frialdad y su sentido común.

¿Y qué si el mundo no lo aprobaba¿Acaso importaba? Sí... Por la razón única de que aún cuando él estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarlo, estaba seguro de que ella no se sentía de la misma manera que él. Obligados ambos a aprender a odiarse, no había vuelta atrás. Él había podido cruzar esa delgada línea que separa el odio del amor. ¿Y ella? Imposible. Siempre tan obediente, tan conocedora de las reglas. Le enfermaba su perfección, le obsesionaba su comportamiento. Le obsesionaba ella.

_Debería cometer errores,_ pensó, _Ser humana, como todos los demás. Debería ser imperfecta, para no sentirla tan inalcanzable._

Y es que eso representaba. Era etérea, y eterna, siempre siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. No había momento del día o la noche que dejara de pensar en eso.

El sonido de pasos apresurados entrando en la torre lo despertó de su silencioso ensueño.

_Éste era mi secreto_, pensaba, _Era _mi_ refugio. Y ahora está arruinado_... Miró tras su hombro para ver quién era.

Los pasos se habían detenido repentinamente, pero la persona seguía ahí. De pie, frente a Draco, a unos metros, estaba Hermione. Vestida únicamente con un largo camisón blanco y un delgado suéter color crema encima, recordaba una aparición en la mitad de la noche. Llevaba consigo un par de pergaminos y su equipo de Astrología; era obvio que tendría deberes que hacer.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?—preguntó con voz temblorosa, no porque estuviera realmente asustada, sino porque sus zapatillas y su suéter no la protegían del frío.

—Misma pregunta, Granger. ¿Quién lo diría? La Señorita Perfecta, es decir, Prefecta, sale en medio de la noche a la torre Sur. ¿Qué es¿Olvidaste hacer tus deberes?

Hermione se alejó de él y buscó un lugar limpio para trabajar; al parecer había habido viento los días que la torre no se usaba, y había hojas secas por todas partes. Encontró un puesto orientado al norte, y acomodó sus cosas para empezar a trabajar.

—Estás muy callada, Granger. ¿Acaso se necesita el doble de concentración cuando uno no hace la tarea a tiempo?

—Deja de fastidiar, Malfoy—respondió ella sin mirarlo.

_Deja de fastidiar_ Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Eso era todo lo que sabía hacer? Ojalá pudiera demostrarle lo contrario. Pero sería tan costoso, que el riesgo apenas valía la pena. Y aún así...

Se acercó a ella y recargándose en la orilla de la barda, desvió su mirada a la nada.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Hermione mordazmente.

—Nada. Solo te acompaño—dijo él. Ni una pizca de sentimiento en su voz, solo las palabras, casi vacías.

—¿Qué ganas con ello?

—Si te atrapan, a mí también. Necesitarás un buen mentiroso para sacarnos a ambos de un problema.

—No veo qué conveniencia tiene para ti. Podrías irte y ya. Yo no te delataría.

—¿Y porqué no? Podrías.

—Pero sería estúpido. ¿Cómo explicaría que te vi sin decir que yo misma estaba aquí?

—Suena lógico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de cualquier manera? Te digo que podrías irte y ya.

—No quiero—respondió secamente—. Todavía no me quiero ir, y lo que haga es asunto mío.

—Claro.—dijo ella, sin prestarle mucha atención o mostrar interés. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No se había dado cuenta que temblaba tanto que no podía escribir. La punta de la pluma se enganchó en la orilla de su suéter. Se arremangó y volvió a intentarlo. Su mano no se estabilizaba.

Draco la observaba, hipnotizado. Tenerla cerca era mejor que cualquier cosa, y también peor. Saber que no había manera de alcanzarla, de mirarla con otros ojos, distintos a los del frío gris y faltos de sentimiento que le habían enseñado a usar.

—Deja.—le dijo. E inclinándose junto a ella, tomó la pluma entintada y escribió el nombre de la estrella junto a su colocación en el mapa.

—G-gracias—respondió atónita.

—¿Dónde más?—preguntó, sumergiendo la pluma nuevamente en el tintero.

—Esa era la única, gracias.

Él le regresó la pluma, y ella comenzó a guardar todo.

—¿Sólo has venido para hacer eso¿Era tan difícil copiar la de alguien más?

—Tú sabes que no confío en el trabajo de los demás, la mayoría de las veces.

Mientras desmontaba el telescopio, una sacudida suya le hizo soltar una de las partes de metal. La recogió rápidamente sin hacer ningún comentario. Draco sacó su licorera y la abrió, ofreciéndosela a Hermione.

—Toma, morirás de frío.

Ella miró sospechosamente primero la licorera, y luego a él.

—Tómala—insistió—, no es como si te quisiera matar. Además, parece que ya lo has intentado tú misma—dijo, desviando sus ojos hasta el antebrazo izquierdo de Hermione, con visibles y delgadas cicatrices.

Hermione lo cubrió rápidamente, sin sentir que sus mejillas se sonrosaban, con un matiz tan tenue que era casi imposible de ver. Draco, claro, lo vio.

—Fue Crookshanks.—dijo lo más convincentemente posible.

—Sí, por supuesto.—respondió él, incrédulamente.

Le parecía tan angelical su imagen. Más pálida a la luz de la luna, un ligero rosa en sus mejillas, su cabello despeinado y rizado que caía sobre sus hombros, e incluso el brillo de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas furiosas que no quería dejar salir. Estiró su brazo y tomó la licorera sin decirle nada. Le dio un par de tragos sin pensar; el líquido le quemaba la garganta. Luego se la devolvió a Draco, no sin cierto desdén. Y pensar que había descubierto su secreto, la persona que menos quería que supiera.

Draco tomó rápidamente su muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí para verla mejor, mientras Hermione se debatía inútilmente por liberarse.

—Crookshanks¿eh? Creí que tenías un poco más de control sobre tu mascota, o que eras más lista. Hacer esto...

—No es asunto tuyo.—dijo enfadada logrando por fin que la soltara.

Se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos, tratando de protegerse del frío. Draco se quitó el abrigo de pieles y se lo ofreció sin acercarse demasiado.

—¿Estás seguro que estás sobrio?—preguntó Hermione con desconfianza.

—Mira, ya bastante fastidio es que quieras probarle a la gente que te sabes los libros de memoria. Peor sería que tuvieras pulmonía: tu voz sería insoportable.

Ella no dijo nada, se acomodó dentro del abrigo reconfortada por el calor y sonrió débilmente.

Se quedaron ahí los dos, recargados en la baranda; Draco temblando de frío aunque lo disimulaba bien, y guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ella se incorporó.

—Me voy. Tengo que guardar todo, y esta es la hora en la que Filch no ronda en los pasillos.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin tener el valor de voltear a verla. Hermione hizo un ademán de quitarse el abrigo, cuando él la detuvo con un gesto.

—Me lo devuelves mañana, no tengo frío.

—¿A la hora de clases?

—No, claro que no. Tráelo un día, siempre estoy aquí. No tiene que ser mañana.

—¿Porqué estás siendo tan amable?

—No lo soy. Ambos tenemos una reputación que cuidar, y es no dirigirnos la palabra frente a los demás. ¿Quieres que Potter y Weasley te vean conmigo?—ella guardó silencio, a modo de respuesta—Eso pensé. Y, ciertamente, yo no quiero que me vean contigo.

Ella asintió y volvió a acomodarse el abrigo.

—Gracias.—dijo.

Él la miró por fin, y acercando su mano al cabello de Hermione, respondió:

—No hay de qué.—quitó una hoja seca de entre sus cabellos y se la mostró como diciendo _Evidencia_.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Él arqueó la ceja y volvió la mirada al frente, a la nada. Ella tomó sus cosas y caminó de regreso al interior del castillo. Draco, en silencio, guardó cuidadosamente la hoja en su bolsillo.

_La obsesión._

**_ooo_**

Al día siguiente, más o menos a misma hora, Draco se encontraba en la azotea de la torre Norte. No sabía muy bien porqué había subido allí aquella noche. Sólo sabía que si Hermione pensaba regresarle su abrigo, no lo encontraría. ¿Quería eso? Sí, tal vez sí. No querría volver a humillarse.

Esta vez llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, pues el cielo prometía una buena tormenta. El agua sería fría, como la noche misma, y el dolor de sus muñecas desaparecería nuevamente. Levantó su manga derecha y vio que la herida no era tan profunda. Lo suficiente para sentir que quemaba. No más.

Lentamente sacó de su bolsillo la hoja que había retirado del cabello de Hermione la noche anterior. La observó detenidamente a la luz de la luna, dándole vueltas y notando como el color marrón que tenía por el día, era ahora gris pálido.

Era demasiado. La carga era ya muy pesada. Quería perder el control, subir a la barandilla y lanzarse al vacío; pero eso sería estúpido. Lo que buscaba era un castigo por sentir lo que sentía. Por no hacer nada. Por dejarla pasar, como quien observa un atardecer sabiendo que no puede conservarlo.

Furioso consigo mismo y con ella por ser la causa de su obsesión, sacó del bolsillo de la gabardina una navaja de doble filo, pequeña y mortal, reflejando perfectamente las estrellas del cielo. Tan limpia como si nunca la hubiera usado. Como si no la hubiera usado hacía escasas dos horas.

Se remangó y sin mirar sus propias acciones, con la vista clavada al frente, cortó a través de su muñeca una vez, dos veces, tres, hasta que no pudo controlarse, hasta que el dolor se dejó de sentir, y el goteo de su sangre bajando por su brazo era un mudo grito de auxilio. Dejó caer la navaja al suelo cuando sintió que no había más lugar dónde cortar.

Se quedó de pie, esperando a que la sangre dejara de fluir como debía, y cayera inconsciente. A los minutos ya no escuchaba los relámpagos, luego dejó de sentir el suelo. Su vista se nublaba. La sensación de flotar se apoderaba de él lentamente.

Cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido; el frío de la lluvia que ya caía sobre él era algo de lo que no se daba cuenta. Quiso imaginar que ella lo encontraba, y luego la realidad lo golpeó: ella no lo encontraría, porque estaba mal que estuviera con él. Estaba mal que no lo odiara.

Una voz le gritaba a lo lejos. Gritaba su nombre. Pero él se encontraba perdido. Había perdido el control de sus pensamientos y de sus acciones, castigándose por haber perdido el control de sus sentimientos.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrió los ojos, se encontraba más lejos del suelo de lo que había esperado. Tal vez estaba sobre algo. Tal vez... estaba sobre alguien.

Hermione lo sostenía entre sus brazos, llorando, y gritaba su nombre, tratando de despertarlo.

—Resiste, Draco, por favor—decía entre sollozos—. No te vayas. Tienes que estar despierto.

Draco giró lentamente su cabeza en dirección de su muñeca flagelada: estaba enredada en una bufanda, a modo de vendaje improvisado. La sangre la manchaba, y en el suelo, el color rojizo se extendía debajo de él, mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia, la tierra y las hojas secas.

—Hermione... —apenas pudo murmurar, demasiado perdido para darse cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre.

—Aquí estoy, Draco—dijo con una cálida sonrisa, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas—. Estarás bien, verás.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, escuchando como un eco el sollozo de Hermione. Que lo dejara morir. Nada le importaba; estaba con ella.

—¡No te vayas!—suplicaba—¡No te vayas!

—No... —murmuró, abriendo apenas los ojos, y mirándola, tan angelical como siempre.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, inclinándose sobre él pues era incapaz de levantarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Sentía sus dedos enguantados que le sostenían la nuca, y sus rizos mojados rozaban su frente.

_Let me wake up in your arms_

_Hear you say it's not alright_

_Let me be so dead and gone_

_So far away from life_

_Close my eyes, hold me tight_

_And bury me deep inside your heart._

Draco sintió que el frío disminuía. ¿Era eso lo que debía sentirse? Volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos y se vio envuelto en el abrigo de piel que había prestado a Hermione. Así que por eso estaba ahí, porque iba a devolverle su abrigo. ¿Porqué lloraba¿Por él¿O porque era una imagen indigna de ella?

—T-tú me odias—murmuró. Ella negó con la cabeza, su cabello mojado se balanceó de un lado a otro.

—No te odio. Dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

Cerró los ojos otra vez. Era fatigante abrirlos, era cegador su rostro. Cerró en un puño su mano derecha, aferrándose a la ropa de Hermione. No era su imaginación; estaba realmente ahí. Todo lo que siempre quiso, sucedía en aquel momento. El precio había sido alto, y él no había dudado en pagarlo.

_All I ever wanted was you, my love_

_You... all I ever wanted is you, my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, just you_

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos la oscuridad era más densa. Los colores se perdían, y apenas podía distinguir la diferencia entre la cara de Hermione y su cabello. Todo era como una borrosa mancha. Ya debía haber perdido mucha sangre.

—Quiero ir por ayuda.—dijo ella, su voz quebradiza daba pena.

—No—respondió él—. No vayas.

—Pero...

Si se iba, lo dejaría bajo la lluvia y el frío, con la vida que se le escapaba rápidamente. Era muy pesado para cargarlo, era muy peligroso abandonarlo. Estaba atrapada. Quizá no sobreviviría la noche. ¿Y si moría antes del amanecer? Y ella sin hacer nada...

—Déjame ir, Draco. Volveré.

—No—cada palabra significaba un esfuerzo superior al que podía darse el lujo de hacer—, no debías haberme encontrado. Los demás tampoco.

—¿Y qué esperas?—le gritó—¿Qué me quede aquí y vea cómo te mueres?

Él no respondió.

_Let me never see the sun_

_And never see you smile_

_Let us be so dead, so gone_

_So far away from life_

A duras penas, Hermione se arrastró hasta la barda y acomodó a Draco en su regazo. La lluvia se había detenido, pero ellos estaban empapados. Draco mantenía sus ojos abiertos lo más que podía, pero no era mucho. Ella lo observaba cansada, pero persistente. Se había quitado los guantes y desenredaba el cabello de Draco con sus manos frías.

_Just close my eyes, hold me tight_

_And bury me deep inside your heart_

—Draco—murmuró Hermione para intentar despertarlo—¿porqué lo hiciste?

Él cerró los ojos, demasiado cansado para responder. ¿Porqué lo había hecho¿Porqué si ante los demás tenía una vida perfecta? Porque a él le faltaba lo que no podría alcanzar nunca.

_All I ever wanted was you, my love_

_You...all I ever wanted is you, my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, you, my love_

Escuchaba los sollozos de Hermione. Tal vez pensaba que se estaba yendo. Aún no; sólo estaba demasiado cansado para responder.

Seguía pensando en su pregunta. ¿Porqué lo había hecho¿No había resultado, a fin de cuentas, como él quería? La tenía ahí, atrapada. Sin necesitar grilletes ni cadenas. No podía irse de su lado sin sentir que lo abandonaba a la muerte. Y así sería, en un rato más...

Quiso mover los dedos de los pies pero ya no los sentía. Y no estaba muy seguro si era por el frío y la lluvia que acababa de pasar, o porque de verdad se estaba muriendo. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza; casi tan fuerte que temió que ella pudiera estar escuchándolo.

—Déjame ir...—dijo al fin, tan inesperado que Hermione levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué!—preguntó ella.

—Déjame ir... pretende que no me viste aquí. Solo déjame.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?

Él asintió con la cabeza. De nuevo un esfuerzo superior al que hubiera deseado hacer. Aún con la bufanda de Hermione en su muñeca, sabía que había perdido demasiada sangre para sobrevivir aquella noche. Había tardado tanto en perder la conciencia la primera vez, que se dio cuenta que realmente no quería irse. Y sin embargo, suplicaba hacerlo.

—No te voy a dejar, Draco. No importa cuántas veces lo pidas.

¿Y si esa era una muestra de afecto? Draco nunca había tenido tantas dudas en su vida; nunca había visto que alguien se quedara con él porque quisiera, y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

_That's the way it's always been_

_My heart stops beating only for you Baby_

_Only for your loving_

—Granger—volvió a hablar—¿porqué estás aquí?

Si iba a morir aquella noche, al menos no se quedaría con esa duda.

—Porque quería devolverte tu abrigo.

—No, eso no. ¿Porqué estás aquí... conmigo?

Ella se quedó callada, sin pensarlo, solo callada. Queriendo decir la respuesta con el pensamiento, sabiendo que él no podría escucharla.

¿Se sentiría culpable por no hacer nada mientras él se estaba muriendo¿Llevaría consigo el Gira-tiempo? Y aunque fuera así, no le estaba permitido cambiar esa clase de hechos. ¿Sería capaz de romper las reglas para salvarlo? No. Estaba seguro de que lo haría por Potter y Weasley, pero no por él.

Hermione alcanzó su mano sana y la tomó entre las suyas. Estaba frío. Más de lo normal. Él abrió débilmente los ojos y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella, apenas capaz de sentir su calor. Los volvió a cerrar y dejó caer hacia atrás su cabeza. Ya no podía sostenerse.

—¡Draco!—le escuchó gritar.

No recordó nada más.

Cuando comenzó a recuperar su conciencia, no podía abrir los ojos. Escuchaba, sin embargo, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado así? No tenía manera de saberlo. Sentía los dedos de Hermione clavándose en sus brazos en un intento por sostenerlo, en una posición diferente a la que recordaba antes de desvanecerse.

Había más personas junto a ellos. _Traidora, no creí que lograrías traer gente_. Se decía. Dentro de todos los matices de voz que se escuchaban, pudo distinguir a Dumbledore y a Snape. Ambos daban instrucciones, por el tono de su conversación, pero no podía entender lo que decían.

—Hermione—dijo Dumbeldore—¿tú viste lo que pasó?

No escuchaba respuesta, solo sollozos. Supuso que negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes porqué lo hizo?

Silencio de nuevo.

Draco quiso gritar; abrir los ojos y exclamar todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo. _¡Por ti, Hermione¡Por ti, la Sangre Sucia¡Todo esto fue por ti¡Porque te quiero y no debería hacerlo!_

Pero sus ojos no le respondían, su boca no se abría. Estaba atrapado dentro de su cuerpo.

_All I ever wanted was you, my love_

_You...all I ever wanted is you, my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, you, my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, you, my love_

Sintió que lo levantaban del suelo. Imaginó que cuando cayó inconsciente ella lo había dejado y había ido por ayuda. No se lo perdonaba, pero no se lo podía reprochar tampoco.

—Entra ya, Hermione, él estará bien.

¡No me dejes¡No dejes que me lleven! Debiste irte cuando te lo pedí, olvidarte de todo esto y dejarme morir en paz... solo.

Algo tibio tocaba su mano helada e inerte, y se cerraba sobre ella. Unos delgados dedos se cruzaban con los suyos y lo mantenían tan despierto como podía, dentro de la prisión que significaba su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, Draco—la escuchó susurrarle al oído. Acaso era la única que actuaba de esa manera, teniendo la esperanza de que su voz lograría ser captada—. No voy a dejarte.

_Hermione..._ Y se entregó a un dulce sueño, completamente distinto de la muerte, esperando con ansias el momento en que despertaría, para ver su rostro y darle las gracias.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¡Y eso fue todo! Sí, no se preocupen, estoy dando a entender que Draco no se murió¿ok? Es solo que me gusta que la gente saque sus propias conclusiones con respecto al resto. Respeto totalmente las opiniones de los demás

Gracias por haber leído y ¡dejen reviews por favor! Necesito saber qué tan loca estoy y lo que piensan de esto.

Ahora sí, la traducción de la canción, lo más literal que se pudo, para que tenga sentido en español:

_"Sepúltame profundo en tu corazón"_

_Déjame despertar en tus brazos,_

_Escucharte decir que no está bien,_

_Déjame estar tan muerto y perdido,_

_Tan lejos de la vida_

_Cierra mis ojos,_

_Abrázame fuerte,_

_Y sepúltame profundo en tu corazón._

_Todo lo que siempre quise eras tú, mi amor,_

_Tú... todo lo que siempre quise eras tú, mi amor,_

_Tú eres todo lo que siempre quise, sólo tú._

_No me dejes ver nunca más el sol,_

_Y nunca ver tu sonrisa_

_Deja que estemos tan muertos y perdidos_

_Tan lejos de esta vida_

_Sólo cierra mis ojos,_

_Abrázame fuerte y sepúltame profundo en tu corazón_

_Todo lo que siempre quise eras tú, mi amor,_

_Tú... todo lo que siempre quise eras tú, mi amor,_

_Tú eres todo lo que siempre quise, sólo tú._

_Así es como siempre ha sido_

_Mi corazón deja de latir solo por ti, amor_

_Sólo por tu amor_

_Todo lo que siempre quise..._


End file.
